


G. U. Y.

by writingdeluerann



Series: Random Ships You Never Knew You Needed [2]
Category: Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: CEO Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Sub Kim Namjoon | RM, dominant choi siwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdeluerann/pseuds/writingdeluerann
Summary: Ceo Kim Namjoon gets fucked by his boyfriend and business partner Choi Siwon.





	G. U. Y.

 

At 24, Kim Namjoon was the youngest CEO of a billion-dollar company and literally, no one knew how he’d did it. He was an overnight success story. A modern-day Jay Gatsby minus the shady dealings. It was like he came out of nowhere and dominated any and everything he touched. 

 

When he’d first started everyone assumed things would come crumbling down pretty quickly. After all, 24 _was_ a very young age to be the head of a company whose workers were likely much older than you, but it didn’t matter. Mr. Kim was notorious for his dominance as well as his stubbornness. It was what made him so successful—his ability to get anyone and everyone to do anything he wanted them to do.

 

Because of this, one would think his show of dominance would carry over into his personal life. The general public assumed Namjoon was as dominate outside of work as he was at work but it wasn’t true just like the assumption that his business partner, Choi Siwon, who also happened to be his roommate was just his best friend—not even close. Moreover, it wasn’t that Namjoon was ashamed. He’d been out to the people that mattered since his freshman year in High School. He just valued his privacy. 

 

#

 

Namjoon sighed as the number to his floor finally dinged and the elevator doors opened. He stepped out into the entryway of his penthouse apartment and sat his briefcase down on the table there because he couldn’t stand to take it in any further. He was too horny to lug the damned thing another step because the black lace thongs he’d worn beneath his briefs had been rubbing the head of his extremely hard cock in all the right places all day and he needed everything off now and since you needed the access code to get to this floor anyways it wasn’t like it was in jeopardy of being stolen. So, Namjoon stripped off his clothes, leaving them wherever he dropped them, as he walked past his bedroom and into him and his boyfriend’s shared closet.

 

Namjoon walked passed all his suits and opened up his small dresser and pulled out his black lace garter belt thigh highs and pulled them on. He squeezed his constrained dick as a moan escaped from his lips as the stress from work melted away along with every dominate bone in his body. It wasn’t like he hated being dominate he just didn’t like being it any other time than when he had too.

 

It’d been weird at first because before puberty decided to hit him like a truck he’d been chubbier than almost every other boy his age and since he’d known for as long as he could remember he was gay, he’d also known he tended to enjoy being more feminine than what society typically expected from boys, for just as long. It was part of how he ended up coming out. Namjoon had been secretly buying lingerie to wear underneath his clothes and when his mom found them and accused him of having girls over, he’d blurted out how impossible that would be since he was gay. So, when puberty hit him and suddenly his shoulders were wider and he was gaining muscles without barely trying the expected dominance came with it and he enjoyed it since he’d spent most of his middle school years being practically invisible. However, it didn’t change the fact that despite all the physical changes Namjoon was the same young boy who’d been caught by his mom with hidden lingerie in his closet although now he didn’t have to hide the fact he loved wearing them.

 

Namjoon had been leaking all day with the lace thongs on and the now added garter belt and thigh highs were making it worse. He just hoped Siwon didn’t take long getting home since they’d left the office at the same time. He didn’t know how long he would last before he just said fuck it and masturbated instead. But he knew he wouldn’t do that. He liked Siwon fucking him like this instead. They always got carried away when it was like this. Namjoon can’t even begin to count the number of lace stockings he’d went through because they’d been outright torn by Siwon as he pushed his cock into his tight hole and started fucking him through the stockings instead of simply taking them off. It’s the reason he decided on the lace thongs and garter for this occasion because Siwon wouldn’t have to take either off and it still wouldn’t get damaged.

 

Namjoon squeezed his cock one last time before reluctantly letting go. He closed the top drawer to his dresser and opened the one below it. He sifted around the different sex toys in the drawer until he found his smallest butt plug and the bottle of lube. He closed the drawer up and exited the closet as he walked back into their bedroom and climbed on the bed. Namjoon opened up the bottle of lube and let it drip down the butt plug in his hand and then sat the bottle aside. He made sure the entire thing was fully coated and then he moved his thong to the side and began to slowly insert it into his ass.

 

Namjoon threw his head back as a moan was pushed out of him as the plug finally made it past his ring of muscle and fully into his ass. When he was sure it was in place he laid back and bit his lips to keep from moving the plug around inside him. He’d chosen his smallest plug because he loved the feel of the stretch. Siwon’s cock was above average in length and girth and the stretch and the feeling of being completely full was something he’d always loved, but he also didn’t want to have to be prepped either because he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to wait for that so he’d decided on his small butt plug instead.

 

#

 

It was only a few minutes later when Namjoon heard the sound of the elevator and then shoes walking through the apartment.

 

“Joon, you home yet?”

 

“In the room.” Namjoon called with a smile on his face.

 

Namjoon listened as he could hear Siwon get closer and closer until he finally appeared in the doorway and froze.

 

“You just couldn’t wait, could you?” Siwon asked as he toed off his shoes and let his blazer slip from his shoulders.

 

“With the way, you handled the Park account.” Namjoon said as he resumed squeezing his cock. “They were being assholes and you put them in their place and still closed out the deal.” Siwon slipped off his tie and unbuttoned his shirt and let it slip off. Namjoon followed the movement of Siwon’s hands as he undressed himself until he was fully naked and walking toward the bed. “I wanted you to take me right then in the middle of the table.”

 

Siwon smiled as he moved up the bed and draped himself over Namjoon. He ran his hands over his boyfriend’s thigh high stocking and parted his legs and pulled him further to him.

 

“Well I can take care of that now.” Siwon said as he bent down and began sucking on Namjoon’s cock through the lace of the thongs. Namjoon moaned out in pleasure and slipped his hands into his boyfriend’s hair and pushed his head closer to his cock. “You’re already soaking wet for me.” Siwon spoke although it was partially muffled. He pulled the thongs partially to the side and began to lick at Namjoon’s balls as he squeezed his boyfriend’s already sensitive dick.

 

“Stop teasing me.” Namjoon moaned as he moved his hips up into Siwon’s face in hopes of more contact. “I need you inside me right now. I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 

“Really?” Siwon asked as he let Namjoon’s thong move back into place and moved his hands down to the butt plug he could see already slipping out. “You’re so ready for it you couldn’t even wait to be prepped, could you?”

 

Namjoon shook his head as he smiled up as his boyfriend. “Now you can just slip inside me.” Namjoon wrapped his legs around his boyfriend and pulled him in. “It’s only the small one. You know how I like it to burn.”

 

Siwon bent down and began kissing his boyfriend before he reached for the lube. He uncapped it and put some on his dick and the threw it across the room. Siwon grabbed the butt plug and slowly pulled it out before finally lining his dick up with his boyfriend’s hole and pushing inside him.

 

Namjoon was still really tight as Siwon bottomed out and they both let out twin moans. Siwon grabbed Namjoon’s legs and hoisted them on his shoulders as he bent down and began kissing his boyfriend at the same time as he began moving his hips.

 

Namjoon wrapped his arms and legs around his boyfriend as Siwon fucked into him and the lace of the panties rubbed against his already sensitive dick where it was trapped between both their chests. Siwon drove into him hard, but deep just like he knew his boyfriend liked it hitting his prostate on almost every thrust.

 

“Faster…” Namjoon moaned out as all the sensations were beginning to be too much. He reached down to grab his rock-hard cock, but Siwon grabbed his hands before he could and flipped them over so Namjoon was now riding him.

 

Siwon intertwined their fingers and began to slowly thrust up into Namjoon. “Whatever you want.” He said stopping his movements. “Take it.”

 

Namjoon nodded his head and rose up off his boyfriend’s cock a little using their intertwined hands as leverage and then slammed himself back down as they both screamed out in pleasure. Namjoon did this again and again setting a rough place he knew they both loved as he began to speed up until he finally had to let go of his boyfriend’s hands to get the leverage he needed to go faster. Siwon gripped the waist of his boyfriend hard as he began fucking up into him in time with Namjoon’s down thrust. They both knew they were coasting the edge and with a few more hard thrust Namjoon’s over sensitive dick finally began spurting white into and leaking out of the black lace thongs he still had on. Siwon didn’t last much longer as the sight of his boyfriend climax drove him over the edge. He gripped the lace of the garter and thrust up into his boyfriend three more times before he finally began to cum inside him in thick spurts and broke the garter in the process.

 

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the Lady GaGa song of the same name.


End file.
